While the field of pliers like cutting tools is well developed, certain difficulties persist in such tools as are adapted for cutting cables, wires, and the like. For example, certain problems remain in providing such cutting tools for manual operation which may be small in size for economy and ease of handling, while serving to cut a wide size range of cable and wire. Another problem existent in presently known wire and cable cutters, as well as generally scissors type shears, is that of reasonable size tools accommodating to larger work pieces without tending to expel the work pieces and therefore requiring additional manipulation to hold the work pieces between the shearing members.
Representative of the closest prior art known to applicant are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 336,867; 627,711; 835,912; 838,298; 858,003; 1,025,542; 1,195,591; 2,502,582; and 3,193,926.